bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenixes
Phoenixes are a species of magnificent, powerful, mystical, Pelagornis-sized, scarlet fire-bird creatures of pure flame that are larger than an eagle, with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, a saffron chest, its head crested with scarlet, and its long purple tail is as long as a peacock's. History Origins Phoenixes are originally from Egyptian mythology, but have spread into popular culture. They are very rare in existence, so rare that, much like dragons, they are believed to by mythical even by veteran hunters. Appearance In their true form, their scarlet feathers glow faintly in darkness, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch. In human form, they are powerful beings who appear human. Characteristics Phoenixes will usually nest on mountain peaks and are gentle herbivores that are not known for fighting. As phoenixes approach their Burning Day they resemble a half-plucked turkey. Also, their eyes become dull, their feathers start to fall out, and it begins to make gagging noises. Then the bird suddenly bursts into flames, combust upon death; only to rise from the ashes shortly after. In a number of days, they grow back to full size. Thanks to this ability, phoenixes live to an immense age. It has been an enduring mythological symbol for millennia and across vastly different cultures. Despite such varieties of societies and times, the phoenix was consistently characterized as a bird being with brightly colored plumage. After a long life, it dies in a fire of its own making only to rise again from the ashes. From religious and naturalistic symbolism in ancient Egypt, to a secular symbol for armies, communities, and even societies, as well as an often-used literary symbol, this mythical human's representation of death and rebirth seems to resonate with humankind's aspirations. They are held in high regard for many agricultural tribes. They are very large; up to the size of a house if they live for a long amount of time. Phoenixes are a symbol of "Rebirth" or "Starting Anew". This is likely because every 500 to 1000 years they are thought to burst into flames and are then reborn from their ashes as a chick. Some can also voluntarily turn into flames, while other can create flames while remaining in bird form. Their tears can heal wounds up to a point. Many are known to be noble creatures who have served heroes and warriors by their side. The idea of a firebird or Phoenix spans a remarkable number of cultures. They are typically depicted as red or orange(as in feathers, below flames) and capable of reaching huge sizes. Shortly after their creation, a Phoenix was seen roosting in the Western Wild. Powers and Abilities As some of the oldest supernatural creatures in existence, Phoenixes are also amongst the most powerful. They are quite powerful and almost impossible to kill. They have the power to burn anyone into ash with a simple touch of its hand. * Healing Tears: Phoenixes are also able to heal even the most serious of injuries simply by crying on them. Their tears have potent healing capabilities. **[[Resurrection|'Resurrection']]:''' Their tears are also able to bring a person back even from the brink of death. *Immortality:' Whether in their natural or human form, Phoenixes are immortal, meaning they do not age at all and are immune to death by natural causes and aging. There is no known way to kill a Phoenix, although the fact it was known that they combust upon death, implies there are other ways to kill them. **'Invulnerability:' Phoenixes are nearly completely invulnerable. They can take repeated shots in the chest and not even react. Although significant force, such as being hanged can knock them out for a while. **'Regeneration:' The most startling of a Phoenix's abilities is its ability to regenerate itself. They can heal/regenerate from any and all non-fatal injuries. **'Self-Resurrection:' Phoenixes have the ability to resurrect from the dead. The body will spontaneously self-combust only for the phoenix to be reborn from the ashes. It is unknown whether or not if there is a limited number of times a phoenix can resurrect before they perish permanently. *[[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]':' The Phoenix can take human form to conceal its true form, which is that of a giant bird. *'Spontaneous Combustion/Incineration Touch:' In human form, a Phoenix can incinerate anyone/anything with a single touch. Their ability is so strong, they can reduce a whole man to ashes in seconds. This ability is similar to an angel's smiting. *[[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]':' Phoenixes are incredibly strong, more so than humans, hunters, slayers, other shapeshifters, most monsters, and most demons. They are capable of lifting an immensely great weight with their tails, such as being able to effortlessly fly a distance with a handful of people holding on to its tail. Even in human form, they are strong enough to break out of coffins, after it had been nailed down and buried. *[[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]':' Phoenixes can teleport at will, disappearing and reappearing at will in bursts of flames and take whoever is holding them along. When teleporting, they disappear and reappear in a flash of fire. They can also take people with them when they teleport. Weaknesses Phoenixes are almost impossible to kill. Even though a Phoenix is immortal and powerful, it is still vulnerable to iron like many other supernatural creatures. Like almost all creatures, a Phoenix can be killed. *'Iron:' A Phoenix can't touch Iron, as like many creatures, it burns their flesh. *'Angel Blade:' An angelic blade can kill a phoenix. *'Death's Scythe:''' Can kill anything. Trivia * The sound effects of the Phoenix are that of typical bird sounds, such as eagle, hawk, and even vulture. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monsters Category:Species